


havin' trouble with your life of love

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Ray's been an asshole perfectionist, gotten in a fight, and then fucked the person until they admitted he was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	havin' trouble with your life of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoneknewmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/gifts).



> Written for Anoneknewmoose's birthday. Her prompt was _five times Ray's been an asshole perfectionist, gotten in a fight, and then fucked the person until they admitted he was right._
> 
> Quick beta and help from Andeincascade.
> 
> Title swiped from _Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap_ by AC/DC.

1\. 

"That chord progression just doesn't work."

Ray stood there, gape-mouthed. "It's fine." It had sounded great during practice

"It's not," Frank insisted, teasing out a cleaning rag from the bottom of his guitar case and wiping down his instrument. "It's awkward and unnecessarily difficult and doesn't add to the song."

"What?" Ray knew his voice climbed up an octave in his outrage, but he couldn't help himself.

Frank finally looked at him. "I know this is hard to understand, being a rock god and above us mere mortals, but not everyone—

He didn't want to hear the rest of that sentence. "Fuck you, Frank. Just—fuck you." He made himself walk away before he said things he couldn't take back. He made it halfway to the exit. "If you weren't such a lazy fucker about your fret work it wouldn't be awkward _or_ difficult."

"Fuck _you_." 

There was a nasty edge in Frank's voice that Ray hadn't heard before. He didn't hang around to see if Frank flipped him off, as well.

* * *

Frank loved it when Ray fucked him, because Ray gave it to him exactly how he liked it: hard and rough and right on the edge of too much. Ray's dick totally fit into the category of _too much_ , but it turned out that Frank liked everything turned up to eleven.

Ray thrust in hard and Frank had to put some effort into bracing against the headboard to keep from getting brained by the wall. "Fuck, Ray—" he hissed, turning to look over his shoulder at Ray. He felt every muscle in his body tighten at the drag of Ray's cock. "So fucking big, you're splitting me open—"

"Fuck," Ray panted. "So fucking hard for you. You make me lose control—"

"Yeah, yeah, harder, faster, shove it into me." Frank couldn't concentrate anymore, because his universe had narrowed down to the feel of Ray's big fucking cock pushing into him, rubbing against that spot and making him moan like someone auditioning for a porn movie.

Ray pushed Frank's knees further apart and grabbed his hips, fingers digging into the swallows. Frank made a desperate sound because he needed to grab his cock, but he couldn't let go of the headboard. "Ray, fuck, please, fucking touch me—"

Thankfully, Ray was a nice guy; he grabbed Frank's dick and gave him a couple of strokes while keeping his rhythm and that's all Frank remembered, because after that his brain turned to mush and he came so hard he kinda blacked out for a minute.

When he drifted back into his body, he found himself cradled against Ray's furry chest. "Mmmm."

"You okay?"

Frank felt more than heard the question. "Yeah." He snuggled close. "Sorry about earlier."

Ray froze for a long moment, then carefully petted Frank's head. "Yeah?"

Snorting, Frank looked up at him. "No, not really. You were being an ass."

"Fucker," Ray said affectionately.

2.

“Again.” Ray didn’t look away from his laptop as Gerard sang the phrase. He shook his head. “Sloppy. Again.” He pressed a key and listened as Gee sang again. The last note was flat. “Try it again, a little higher.” A soft sigh made him look up. “What?”

Gerard was frowning at the microphone, not meeting Ray’s eyes.

“You can do this. I know you can. Try it again.”

Gerard was _still_ off and Ray was getting annoyed. “C’mon, Gee, stop fucking around. Just hit the damn note.” He knew that Gerard was tired; Ray was tired, too. But they needed to finish this section before they could call it a night.

“I’m trying—”

“Try harder,” he snapped and adjusted the tempo in GarageBand.

Gerard nailed it on the next take and Ray couldn’t help but smile. “See, I told—” He ducked as Gee threw the microphone at him. “You’re paying for that if it’s broken,” he said mildly as Gerard stomped out of the studio.

"Fuck you!" Gerard yelled as the door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

Gerard liked sucking dick, especially Ray's dick, because there was little that Gerard liked more than stretching his lips wide, feeling the pull at the corners of his mouth. But they were working on songs and giving a sloppy blowjob was a surefire way to fuck his throat up and he couldn't afford to do that. Studio time _cost_.

He didn't object very loudly when Ray shoved him up against the wall and yanked his jeans open and _down_ , pulling until they were stuck around his knees. Gerard tried to get them off, but Ray just pinned him hard to the wall with his hands on Gerard's hips and Gerard gave up.

Until Ray had started holding him still, he hadn't known how much of a kink it was for him.

"Fuck," Gerard muttered, watching as Ray swallowed him down, slow and careful. He couldn't feel anything but heat and wet as Ray took all of him in. His head thunked against the wall and he whined a little, trying to thrust forward but unable to. "Ray, please—"

Ray just hummed softly and rubbed at Gerard's hipbones with his thumbs, making him shudder. "Please, Ray, oh motherfuck—" and Gerard pushed his hair out of his face so he could watch as Ray worked his cock, in and out. It was too much, the sight and feel of Ray's mouth wrapped around his dick. "'M gonna—Ray!" he gasped, pushing in as deep as he could.

Gerard closed his eyes and locked his knees to keep from falling on top of Ray, making soft little sounds as Ray licked him clean. "Okay, Gee?" Ray asked quietly.

Nodding, Gerard let his knees buckle as he slid into Ray's lap, wrapping his arms around Ray's broad shoulders and holding tight. He was still shivering in reaction to his orgasm and he just needed to be close.

"I didn't mean to yell earlier," Ray said, rubbing circles on Gerard's back.

He shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. "I'm sorry for fucking up."

"It's okay."

Gerard nodded against Ray's throat, brushing a secret kiss against the stubble there.

3.

"Go away," Bob said mildly, flipping through the newest edition of _Drums Forever!_ magazine.

"C'mon, you know I'm right. Fade the snares in at that point, slow the beat down by half and it'll be perfect."

"Go away," Bob repeated. "Isn't there someone else you can bug?"

Ray scrubbed at his face, huffing out a breath, trying to ignore the guilt. "Gee and Frank went to visit Mikey."

Bob flipped the page. "So, that's a no, there isn't anyone else for you to bug."

"It's not bugging if I'm right."

"Oh my God, will you give it a rest?" 

"Bob—"

He held up his hand before Ray could say anything more, pulling himself up out of his slouch. "No. You are not messing with my drumlines. Fuck with everything else if you want, but not my drums. Try and I will end you."

Ray looked him over. "I'm not Frank, y'know. You're not the least bit scary." And he wasn't. It was Bob, for fuck's sake. Scruffy and soft as a marshmallow on the inside.

"Fuck you," Bob said before stalking off.

* * *

Bob really hated it when Ray was right. _Really_ hated it, because Ray was an asshole and tended to gloat.

So Bob usually shut Ray up by blowing him until he begged for mercy. It wasn't hard; it just required a big mouth, no gag reflex and ambidextrousness. Bob totally had it covered. 

Bob shoved Ray down onto the bed, pushed his pants down and went to work driving Ray out of his mind as quickly as possible. 

"Bob. Bob. Bob, fuck, _Bob_!"

He pulled back a little and shook his head, dislodging Ray’s careful fingers. Ray was a hair-puller and Bob didn’t usually mind, but tonight was about taking control away from Ray. He swallowed around Ray’s dick, using one spit-slick hand to stroke what he couldn’t get his mouth around. The other hand he used to play with Ray’s balls, rolling them in his hand and squeezing carefully. Bob loved the sounds that Ray made when he did that.

Ray’s hands settled onto Bob’s shoulders, and he could feel Ray’s massive thighs _shaking_. Ray was close; Bob could taste it and he kept his rhythm steady and strong, just like his fucking perfect drumline.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck—Bob—”

If Bob could have smiled, he would have. 

4.

"I dunno."

"You know I'm right."

Mikey finished off his coffee. "They're awesome, but no, not better." Mikey's expression didn't change, but somehow Mikey’s eyebrows seemed a little… _angry_.

"I can't believe you. You used to have awesome taste in music. Clearly Frank's influencing—"

"Fuck off, Ray."

He held up his hand. "No, really. If you can't see how wrong—"

Mikey's eyes got a little wider and he stood up. "Motherfucker."

"What? I'm just saying—"

"You're such a fucking asshole sometimes." He made a hissing sound, like an angry kitten. "AC/DC and Iron Maiden are not the end-all and be-all of music."

"Of course they are." Ray was baffled that Mikey couldn't see it.

"I'm outta here," Mikey mumbled, and was gone.

* * *

There was nothing wrong with Iron Maiden or AC/DC, but Ray refused to believe that there had been anything new worth listening to since, oh, 1986. And it pissed Mikey off when Ray wouldn't acknowledge that any bands outside of his favorites even existed.

Which was fine, because Mikey understood how some music just _clicked_ and some didn't. But really, there was more to life than 80's hard rock bands.

"I made you a mix."

"Wha?" Mikey shook the sweat out of his eyes and peered up at Ray, who loomed blurrily over him. He wasn't sure what was going on, exactly, except that Ray had stopped fucking him to _talk_. He was confused.

"Listen." 

Mikey watched in disbelief as Ray leaned off the bed and opened up his Mac that was on the nightstand. He fiddled with the laptop and the thumping beat of _Dirty Deeds_ started playing. "Ray—"

"Seriously, Mikey, just _feel_ the music," he said as he pushed his way back between Mikey's spread legs. He dipped down for a quick kiss before thrusting hard into Mikey and moving to the rhythm of the music.

"Ffffuck," Mikey hissed, trying to keep it together. His eyes kept rolling back in his head and his fingers and toes were tingling. "Oh my God."

"Yeah," Ray murmured happily as _You Shook Me All Night Long_ started playing.

Mikey would never admit it out loud, but maybe Ray had a point.

5.

"It's not a word, Ray."

"It _is_." He knew it was. He lifted his chin. "You gonna challenge it? You know the rules. Winner chooses the kink."

Christa eyed him for a moment before nodding decisively. "Yeah, baby, I am. That," she pointed to the letters he'd assembled, "is not a word."

He pulled their dictionary out and flipped the pages until he found what he was looking for bambuseae...Bamford...Bamian...fuck, it should have been between bambuseae and Bamford.

"Well?" She raised an eyebrow. “Any luck finding ‘bamf’ in the dictionary?”

"This dictionary sucks," he mumbled. He slammed it shut and threw it onto the table, watching it slide across the slick wood and knocking the Scrabble board to the floor. "Gerard always uses bamf."

She laughed at him. "Well, yeah. Gee's a comic book artist. Of course he uses it. But it's not really a word, it's the sound Nightcrawler makes when he teleports."

Ray goggled at her. “Marry me.”

"Ray—" She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

One of the things Christa liked about Ray was that he was surprisingly comfortable in his own body, without a lot of the hangups that guys his age had. She was sure that Frank and Gerard had a lot to do with that.

It didn't matter. What mattered was that he belonged to her and tonight, she was going to prove it to him.

"Hey, baby," she said, straddling his hips and leaning down for a kiss. She loved his lips, soft and full. "You're so pretty."

He actually blushed and tugged on the cuffs, trying to reach for her. "Christa—"

She laughed. "Nope. Tonight I'm going to have my wicked way with you. And maybe you'll finally realize that you're not always right." She giggled. "Bamf." She reached behind her and stroked his cock, loving how she could barely wrap her fingers around him. He was so damn hard and she couldn't wait anymore. Shifting, she let her body sink down and take him in.

"Christa," he gasped, fists clenching as he arched up. "Please—please—"

"Yeah." She threw her head back, feeling him so deep inside of her as she rocked slowly. "Mine. Even if you are occasionally wrong." She raised her hands over her head and stretched, showing off her breasts, hearing Ray gasp under her. It was too much fun to tease him, so she didn't even try not to, making a production out of touching herself, nipples, belly, clit. His eyes were heavy on her as she fucked him, making herself come with his cock.

"Yours," he agreed softly, panting. "But rarely wrong."

He was close, she could see it in the way he was biting at his lip. "C'mon, Ray," she said. He groaned and pushed up into her hard, shuddering as he came. It was so hot, watching him fall apart. Christa laughed and kissed him again. "I love you, Ray Toro, even when you're an ass." 

-fin-


End file.
